


Seeing is Believing

by faintlyfreckled



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintlyfreckled/pseuds/faintlyfreckled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up blind and Sam has to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is Believing

“Sam? Sammy?” Dean said, sitting up in bed. “God dammit, Sam. Wake the fuck up!”

Sam was sleeping in the other bed, sprawled out and apparently dead to the world. He was upset Dean kicked him to the other bed, first time in months, and he wasn’t exactly jumping at the chance for another earful from his idiot brother. “What?” he asked loudly, annoyed Dean was waking him up and early by the looks of it.  
“Dude, I got up to take a piss and—”

“That’s fantastic!” Sam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he yawned. “You want me to write up a certificate or bake you a pie? I don’t know why you woke my ass up to—”

“I can’t fucking see, Sam!” Dean yelled over him, rubbing his eyes roughly with the base of his palms. “I got up to take a piss and I can’t see, Sam. I can’t see.”  
Sam sat up straighter in bed, speechless for what must have been a while because Dean called his name again.

“No, I’m still here Dean.” Sam said, thinking over the prospect of his brother suddenly going blind. “Maybe it’s just because it’s dark in here. The sun’s not even up and I can’t hardly see either.” Sam said hopefully, groping for his cell phone on the nightstand. He pushed a button on it’s front, illuminating the screen and he asked, “There, better?”

“Is what better, Sammy? I can’t fucking see you!” Dean said, looking at Sam but not really seeing him. His eyes were dead, emotionless but the rest of his face was in panic mode. Sam’s stomach fell, waving his hand around widely as the cell phone turned off again.

“Uh, hang on Dean.” Sam said, not ready to give up just yet. Then he fumbled around in the dark, tripping over his or Dean’s boots and finally found the light switch to the bathroom. “There, you see the light?” he asked, pulling his hair out of his face to study Dean’s reaction.

“Yeah, I see it.” Dean began and Sam started celebrating. “…but it just got brighter, Sam. It’s still blank. Just… brighter blank and nothing than before.”

Sam’s stomach plummeted then, watching his brother feel around for the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side. Sam wiped his face, throwing his cell phone on the table a couple feet from him and Dean jumped.

“What the fuck was that?” Dean asked, his voice a forced calm as he groped for the handgun under his pillow.

“No, Dean… it was me. I just tossed my phone on the table. Nothing’s happening. We’re safe.” Sam comforted, realizing this was worse than he thought. “You really can’t see?”

“No Sam, I’m lyin’ out my ass and just like actin’ like a complete wuss for kicks.” Dean responded coldly, ceasing his search for the weapon he kept under his pillow as a precaution.

“S-sorry, Dean.” Sam said, stepping closer to Dean and eventually sitting on the bed beside him. “Look, I’m sorry okay? I’m gonna call Bobby and see if he knows anything all right?” He patted Dean’s bare knee, both of them wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and he went to get up again when Dean caught his arm.

“Wait,” Dean began, licking his lips and closing his useless eyes. His tone was weak and vulnerable, like asking for help was too much for him to bare. “I still gotta pee… Could you, uh—”

“Oh, yeah… Sure Dean.” Sam said, understanding in his voice as he took Dean’s arm and navigated him to the bathroom. “You want me to—”

“I got it now, Sam. Thanks. Close the door on your way out.” Dean snapped, implying Sam had crossed a line. Dean hated asking for help and dammit he was going to do at least the bare minimum of what he knew he could do. Sam nodded even though Dean couldn’t see and Sam closed the the door behind his brother.

The next step was to call Bobby. Something happened and Bobby would be the one to know how to fix this. He always did.


End file.
